flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Flight
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Earth Flight is one of the 11 flights in Flight Rising. It is led by the Earthshaker and resides in Dragonhome. The element's eye color is brown. It is the 11th largest flight, the smallest, as of December 6th, 2015. About The Earth Dragons of Dragonhome are monument builders. They prefer the consistency and eternal memory of the stone they shape. Of all the dragons, Earth Dragons revere their ancestors the most fervently, and remember the most about the first age. Gemstones are their favored treasures. The god of the Earth Flight is the the Earthshaker. Region The Earth Flight is located in Dragonhome. Dragonhome consists of four parts: the Shattered Plain, Greatwyrm's Breach, Cairnestone Rest and the Pillar of the World. It is located near the top center of the map, and is bordered by the Plague and Shadow Flight territories, with the Nature territory being a neighboring island. Items Familiars Monsters and Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or elemental affinity in the Coliseum. Notable Flora, Fungi and Fauna The following is strictly for edible items that have a description that can be clearly linked to the flight. Stonecorn Although mistaken for pebbles on a regular basis, these acorns are definitely not made of rock and are actually quite tasty! Mud Turtle Mud turtles are often mistaken as flat-faces stones laying in moist riverbeds. Using them as stepping stones is not encouraged. Earthworm Earthworms despise rainfall; hundreds of thousands can be seen dotting boulders and cliffs as they escape flooding. Leopard Gecko Leopard geckos often slap the sides of rocks and trees with their flattened tails to signal if predators are approaching. Materials and Miscellaneous Materials and other items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Earth Runestone An ancient stone bearing the ancestral rune of the Earthshaker. Such a find should be kept as a prized possession. Veined Chest This box is encased in stone. When given a sharp tap, the stone crumbles, revealing a dusty chest. Rockbreaker's Emblem A glowing earth rune; the sign of a true magical adept. Stonekeeper's Armband An amber jeweled armband, commonly worn by denizens of Dragonhome. Eroded Crystalhide A calcifying layer of sandstone and granite is beginning to form and several large, radiant crystals are jutting from the shoulders. Deepearth Geode A brilliant geode, dug from one of the deepest quarries in Dragonhome. This can be traded at the Festive Favors shop during the Rockbreaker's Ceremony. Heavy Earthshaker Idol A crudely-fashioned stuffed doll that resembles the Earthshaker. It is made of coarse wool pieces and filled with pebbles. Unhatched Earth Egg A rough unhatched boulder of an egg. It is extremely heavy, and pebbles fall away every time it shakes. The hatchling within must be very strong. Powers and Abilities Earth Dragons rule over the element of Earth, which has been described as heavy boulders or soil. As proven by the Earthshaker and Earth Eggs, rocks seem to be one of many possibilities. The element also appears to be the oldest one in the realm, as seen from the dry, destroyed highlands of Dragonhome and the world pillar. Ancient glyphs are a recurring theme. 'Earth-specific Battle Stones' Rock Slash A jagged slash of pebbles and rocks. Deals close-combat Earth damage to one target. May only be used by earth dragons. Boulder Bolt A focused heavy attack of several rock chunks. Deals Earth damage to one target. May only be used by earth dragons. Fossilize Assaults the enemy with granite spires. Has a chance to apply Petrify. (The target's defense is increased, but they cannot act.) May only be used by earth dragons. Earthen Acuity Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Earth dragon with +2 Intellect. Earthen Might Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Earth dragon with +2 Strength. Game Play 'Eyes' The Eyes of Earth Dragons are light brown. 'Native Breeds' Currently the Snapper is the only breed native to the Shattered Plain. 'Eggs & Nest' "A rough unhatched boulder of an egg. It is extremely heavy, and pebbles fall away every time it shakes. The hatchling within must be very strong." - Unhatched Earth Egg Earth eggs are cracked and rocklike. They are covered in pebbles. The eggs are kept inside a dry, cracked dip in the ground with boulders and tufts of grass at the edges. 'Page Background' The layout of Earth Members pages features a vast barren plain. A sole tree grown on the left, and several chunks of gems or metals can be seen sticking out of rocks and cliffs. In the banner one can see the Pillar of the World, standing in the middle of a ravine. 'Population and Players' As of December 6th, 2015, the Earth Flight has 5,977 members. Rockbreaker's Ceremony The Rockbreaker's Ceremony is the elemental holiday of the Earth Flight. It is celebrated in late November. Image gallery Earthshakerjigsaw.png|The Earthshaker in one of Flight Rising's Jigsaw Puzzles Earth Rune.png|The Earth element symbol 579.png|Unhatched Earth Egg Puzzle027.png|The Dragonhome, zone of the Earthshaker Earth 0.png|The Shattered Plain Earth 1.png|Greatwyrm's Breach Earth 2.png|Cairnestone Rest Earth 3.png|The Pillar of the World Empty earth nest.png|Empty Earth Nest EarthEggs.png|Earth nest with five eggs Earth sprite icon.png|Earth Sprite for the Rockbreaker's Ceremony 2013 EarthHolidayBanner.png|Rockbreaker's Ceremony Banner Earth_banner.jpg|Top banner displayed when visiting an Earth flight lair. Earth_bg.jpg|Site background when visiting an Earth flight lair. earth dragon 2.png|The eyes of an Earth dragon are light brown Trivia *The Earth Flight is known for being the smallest flight. *Because it is the smallest flight, Earth Dragons are also the rarest. *The flight is usually described as cozy and friendly, and overall has a good reputation on Flight Rising. Read More Sources *http://flightrising.com/index.php *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore&map=6 Category:Lore Category:Flights